


More than roomies, mates!

by Grimmliz



Category: Gintama
Genre: Comedy, Fluffy, GinHiji - Freeform, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmliz/pseuds/Grimmliz
Summary: Onde Gintoki insiste que Hijikata assuma responsabilidade em relação a sua honra supostamente comprometida.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 3





	More than roomies, mates!

**Author's Note:**

> Trazendo o sexto dia da ginhiji week!  
> Espero não ter falhado miseravelmente no trocadilho do título. rs
> 
> Day six: roommates!

Gintoki não acreditou em seus olhos ao retornar a sede do Yorozuya após sua ida ao mercado a fim de obter seu precioso leite de morango, não só por se deparar com a figura do vice-comandante demoníaco confortavelmente alocado em seu sofá, como também devido as duas malas que trazia consigo a tiracolo.

Shinpachi servia chá a Hijikata, que agora tirava um vidro de maionese do casaco e o despejava na xícara. A expressão de Gintoki e Shinpachi foi de igual repulsa, o que não o distraiu do fato de que queria uma bela explicação.

— Shinpachi, não deveria receber estranhos no yorozuya — comentou ao avançar para a sala.

— Gin-san, isso é exatamente o que fazemos aqui — respondeu com um suspiro cansado.

Gintoki ocupou o assento ao lado de Shinpachi de maneira desleixada ao deixar a sacola sobre sua mesa de trabalho — a qual nunca de fato havia sido usava com esse objetivo.

— O que vocês ladrões de impostos querem desta vez?

— Ofereci seu quarto ao Hijikata-san.

— O quê?! Por que faria uma coisa dessas? Viramos pensão para servidores do governo sem teto agora?

— Na verdade, graças ao seu envolvimento com Katsura, mais da metade do quartel foi destruído — foi Hijikata quem se intrometeu desta vez.

— Tenho certeza que o Shinsengumi possui quartos de sobra.

— Os quartos restantes estão superlotados — justificou.

— Deveria assumir responsabilidade por seus atos, Gin-san. Onde estava com a cabeça ao auxiliar o Jouishishi?

— Hã?! Eu não auxiliei Zura coisa nenhuma. Aquilo foi um acidente! A-ci-den-te. Sendo assim, estou livre de culpa.

O integrante do yorozuya ajeitou os óculos na face, não levando em consideração nenhuma das palavras de Gintoki. Intencional ou não, o platinado estava no local, ao lado de Katsura, quando metade do quartel veio a baixo graças a uma bomba. De que maneira chegaram lá ou se essa foi mesmo a intenção? Não importava.

— De qualquer forma já está resolvido. Kagura-chan ficará com minha irmã nesse meio tempo, pois não seria adequado permanecer sozinha numa casa com dois homens.

— E eu, Shinpachi-kun? Vai me deixar sozinho com ele? Não se importa com a minha reputação?!

— Tsc, que reputação, idiota? — menosprezou Hijikata, devolvendo a xícara na mesa. O vidro de maionese estava completamente vazio, e Shinpachi desconfiava que não eram roupas que o vice-comandante carregava em sua bagagem.

— Oe, oe, Hijikata-kun, vai mesmo abusar da minha boa vontade?

— Eu deveria prendê-lo, Yorozuya! Agradeça ao garoto por ter me feito mudar de ideia.

A discussão durou muito mais do que o previsto, o que não era uma novidade, dando tempo para Shinpachi ajeitar toda a sala e o restante da sede, antes de deixá-los na companhia um do outro — ato que nem mesmo foi registrado pelos dois.

Apesar do yorozuya trabalhar constantemente ao lado do Shinsengumi, não existia harmonia alguma entre ambos. Viver sob o mesmo teto poderia ser tornar apenas um agravante, mas Shinpachi era um rapaz de pensamento positivo, e esperava que algo de bom resultasse daquilo.

Independente dos argumentos de Gintoki, quando a noite caiu, lá estavam os dois no quarto. Hijikata fumava na janela em seu quimono de tons escuros. Gintoki fechou a porta ao retornar do banho, o cabelo ainda úmido, franzindo o nariz ante o cheiro de tabaco.

— Ei, maldito, já que está sendo um aproveitador, ao menos apague esse cigarro.

Apesar da careta de mau gosto, Hijikata atendeu ao pedido de Gintoki, depositando-o no cinzeiro com outras cinco bitucas.

— Como se sua obsessão por maionese já não fosse ruim o suficiente.

— _Hã_? Falou alguma coisa, seu viciado em doces?

A troca de olhares não foi nada amistosa, mas estava tarde, e poderiam continuar com sua rixa na manhã seguinte, afinal, ao que tudo indicava, haveria tempo o bastante para desavenças.

Gintoki deitou em seu futon, encerrando o confronto com um grunhido, sendo imitado por Hijikata no outro canto do quarto. Eles fizeram questão de posicionar os futons em uma distância altamente segura da presença alheia. Mesmo que dormissem juntos, não significava que _realmente tivessem que dormir juntos_.

— Se você roncar, te jogo pela janela, maldito.

— Não se preocupe, idiota. Eu durmo como uma pedra. Apenas tome cuidado para não sufocar com seu próprio travesseiro, Yorozuya.

— Está me ameaçando?!

Mas o moreno já estava de costas para Gintoki e simplesmente o ignorou. Murmurando impropérios, o yorozuya fez o mesmo, puxando o cobertor bem firme em direção ao pescoço. Estava começando a esfriar, assim como a previsão de Ketsuno Ana.

Foi uma noite tranquila a deles, sem sonhos e confortável, do tipo que há muito Gintoki não tinha. Ao menos dormindo não havia o que dar errado — ao menos era o que pensavam.

Gintoki foi o primeiro dos dois a acordar. Ainda sonolento, sentiu o peso extra sobre o peito, mas não deu muita atenção a isso, até ouvir os risos abafados. Girando o rosto para o lado, deparou-se com a porta entreaberta e várias cabeças apontadas no pequeno espaço. Todos estavam lá: Kagura, Shinpachi, Otae e mesmo Sougo, e cada um exibia uma reação diferente. Sougo parecia deliciado com a situação, fazendo questão de registrar tudo com o celular. Kagura e Otae se mostravam conformadas, como se já esperassem pelo que viam, já Shinpachi exibia-se orgulhoso.

O platinado não estava entendendo nada graças a sua lentidão matinal, até o momento em que um suspiro de despertar ecoou bem próximo ao seu pescoço. Gintoki tensionou o corpo no ato, voltando os olhos para baixo com um estranho temor sem seu interior, encontrando nada mais, nada menos, do que Hijikata bem agarrado a ele, confortavelmente instalado sob o calor do futon com a cabeça em seu peito.

Os olhos de ambos se encontraram, e os do moreno, aos poucos, tomou a mesma proporção dos de Gintoki, arregalando-se ao ponto de saltarem das órbitas. Os dois se afastaram de imediato, entre berros e xingamentos, colocando-se nos cantos opostos extremos do quarto.

Gintoki preocupou-se em checar suas roupas, apalpando todas as partes do corpo, constatando com alívio estar completamente vestido. Hijikata ainda tentava entender o ocorrido, calculando mentalmente como fora possível acordar nos braços do yorozuya.

— A culpa é toda sua, Shinpachiiii! — Berrou Gintoki com voz estridente, apontando o indicador acusatório na direção do rapaz. — E agora? O que será da minha honra?!

— Cale a boca, idiota!

— Você deveria se envergonhar, Hijikata! Como pôde se aproveitar da situação assim? Saiba que apesar de não parecer, sou um homem inocente nesses assuntos!

— Há! Até parece, nem mesmo eu caio nessa, Yorozuya.

— Assuma a responsabilidade!

— O-O quê? Que responsabilidade?! Eu jamais tocaria em você, maldito! Não tenho padrões tão baixos quanto você pensa...

E mais uma vez uma discussão sem precedentes tomou forma entre os dois. Mas independente de provas de que algo tinha realmente acontecido ou não, o fato era que em certo ponto se tornou impossível não notar o embaraço e rubor presente em suas faces.


End file.
